


Thrust

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-27
Updated: 2002-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist





	Thrust

## Thrust

by Sepheis

[]()

* * *

Title: Thrust  
By: Sepheis 

Disclaimer: They are not mine. If they ever become mine I will take many pictures and share. 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: None really 

Note: Thanks to Saratms for the beta and getting me through Goethe. 

All feedback is appreciated and guaranteed to make me giddy. 

* * *

The first thrust is the burn. Slow and it takes the entire time of the push in and the pull out to get used to burn. 

Feel and learn and memorize. Like life lessons. 

But not think. 

Clark reiterates this in his mind. Thinking will only lead to the place where this is too much. Too much in every sense, where this is sex and life and something more dangerous and way more real than meteor rocks. 

Kisses against his back, bites against his skin, hand squeezing his cock and Lex's voice adding to the hum around his head. 

The second thrust is the change. Apprehension and desire melting into something else entirely. Need. 

The third is the realization that this is real, and feels wonderful in ways he never imagined. That even his fingertips feel electrified, running over and over the sheets. 

Hands stroking him through this. Holding him. Bringing him back to the feel and away from the space in his mind. 

Wonders if he can ever return there. 

Fourth and fifth are about the pleasure. Overwhelming and really bright pleasure changing to hot blurry pleasure and changing back. It feels....sharp, and borders on what he thinks being burnt must feel like. Purely physical in the best way and his body, he thinks could learn to love this. 

Can feel the sweat and the flush that must be all over him. 

Fists clenching uncontrollably, back and forth, the urge to get up and move and buck and thrust making him clench. And Lex's voice is right there, his hands holding him down. Soothing words whispered into his ear, short sharp licks on the back of his neck. And Lex is talking but Clark can't make out the words. 

The sixth brings awareness. Blinding, illuminating awareness for all of four seconds, and thinking or not thinking doesn't matter anything, nothing _matters_

Other than this. Awareness of his body, the shivering goodness every time Lex moves back and thrust back in. 

After that he loses count, but it isn't important anymore. Because he thinks that in the space of those six thrusts he has learned more about himself than in a decade of everything else. 

And when release comes he is shaking. Arms pressed down into the bed, warmth and something he can't name rushing through him. 

And it's the part that he can't name that scares him. Biting his lips, he moans into the sheets. 

Slower now. Giving him time to open his eyes. 

The first thrust after coming is about holding on. 

About awareness in such a different way. Touches uncluttered with desperate grasping need. 

Like tumbling down from a building and noticing that he's shredded Lex's sheets. 

The second thrust is about taking this, this newness in with something other than his skin. To hear Lex's murmuring above him and to hear Lex's voice becoming strained. Listen to the way their breathing fills the room. To smell the scent of come and need all around them. 

To notice Lex's hand leaving his cock, and grabbing at his back. 

The third is where he notices the speed and the rhythm. Marvels a little at the intricacy this act must take and opens his mouth. 

"Lex." 

Sharp moan above him and Clark is burning again in a different way. Less from his body and more in his cheeks and the pit of his stomach. 

Repeats it. "Oh God, Lex." 

"Jesus Clark. You're so perfect. Clark this is..." Voice ragged and not in control and it make him shiver. 

The fourth stroke is when Lex comes. 

Can feel it inside him, in the tremble of Lex's body, as he lies down on top of Clark. 

The fifth stroke is about letting go. Slow pull, not really pulling out at all. 

And he lies there, letting the feeling break over them. Not just him anymore he reminds himself. 

And when Lex does pull out, pressing soft kisses on his back, he turns quickly. Messy quick kisses followed by slow strong ones. Hands holding him, pulling him closer and closer. 

Can't help but close his eyes. Mind beating at him, possibilities straining to be heard, and he can't, Clark thinks, possibly consider any of them now. 

The word overwhelming comes to mind, and he wants to smile because he thinks he knows now what it feels like. 

"Clark?" 

Opens his eyes, to find Lex looking at him. Slow fingers brushing the hair from his eyes lingering by his cheek, and Lex looks...blank. 

Not sad, or happy or anything, just neutral and waiting and that hurts a little too. 

Closes his eyes again, and feel the body on top of him tighten a little - pull back just a tiny bit. Not much, but Clark can feel the air on his skin from the distance between them. 

It isn't, he thinks, a good feeling. 

"Lex?" 

Brings his hands up, and places them on Lex's back. Pulls them closer until they are skin to skin again. 

Warmth shared between him and Lex, and this time it does make him smile. 

Kisses blindly before opening his eyes. Pressing and pulling what he feels might too hard, but it's okay. 

Body melting and Lex is there. Voice in his ear and hands all around him. Beautiful before him. 

Lays back and let's Lex nip at his neck. 

He can always think about this later. 

"Lex?" 

"Yeah?" So much there in that voice, and in that word, and Lex pauses biting enough to move up and look at Clark. 

"When do we get to do that again?" 

Expressions like clouds skittering across a sky flash through Lex's face. But the one that's left is shining and beautiful and smiling and Clark thinks that nothing will ever be worth having been able to see that. 

"God Clark...I...come here." 

His head is pulled up into a melting kiss, with Lex's tongue making him shift and his hands clutch a little. 

Slow pull apart as Lex moves off of Clark and he can feel the air on his skin again, but this time it feels warm. 


End file.
